kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Loreto
Bearing the hopes of his family, Loreto follows the orders of his civilization’s government with no exceptions. He is equipped with the best piece of magical technology held by his civilization, however with irreversible consequences. He knows that what he’s doing isn’t right... is it possible to talk him through? Appearance Loreto wears a gray robe with yellow lining on the edge. The pattern on his robe consists of yellow rhombuses. His belt is also yellow, and a small white device is attached to it. He has blue gloves. His skin and his horn is a pure white, and his hair is light blue. TR-3 is a trident that is metallically shiny and gray. It has red dents in it, and can transform into many other forms. It seems to have a holographic screen on it. Backstory His birth was not much of a strange occurrence. Both of his parents were high ranked pure Aluranians, and he had the same amount of magic energy his parents had. At first, his parents were proud for his surging amount of magic. They put an immense amount of effort into training him to become as powerful as they are, but as the years passed, the only things he had accomplished were the basics. He didn't seem to have any talent for learning it, not even a bit, even with his great capacity for magic. However, he did show an impressive affinity for designing and crafting pieces of technology. By the time he was 6, he was able to create devices with strong AI. Nevertheless, this failed to make his parents proud, and even made them disappointed. Every time he would show one of his inventions to his parents, they would ignore him. When he tried to show his creations to people other than his parents, they weren't as harsh, but they still held grudges against his inability to use magic. He felt excluded from the people of his own kind, and decided to make himself a friend using his profess in technology. He worked for a few months in his room, segregated from the majority of society, and created a small AI that would develop as it chatted with him. He named it TR. He had a decent childhood with the company of TR, albeit still felt lonely due to his lack of interaction with real individuals. He couldn't understand why, but he clearly felt that there was a margin between him and TR. When he was 14, he began helping to designing and testing war technology for the Aluranian military forces. Even though his achievements were significant, other's still looked him down for his lack of magic ability. Due to this, he started working on a small project of his own, with his experience with creating weapons. TR gladly cooperated with him, and acted as an assistant for his project -- TR even agreed to let themselves be incorporated into the design. Personality Due to being isolated since childhood 'til he was chosen, he seeks the love that he had not been granted with as a child. He may seem coldhearted at first, but if you get through his layers, you'll see the passion trying to break out from within. He's trying his best to seem like a bad guy so that he won't have a mental breakdown and ruin his newly earned reputation as the "very important" agent of his civilization. He seems to be very anxious when it comes to whether he is welcomed or not by people whom he knows well. He's usually very calm, but will have sudden mood swings sometimes (a n g e r y b o i). Attacks * TR Blast -- His weapon transforms into a cannon, and shoots out a magical laser (he claims it's powered by technology). Affiliations * Currently, he is the controller of Akana. Trivia * His name is pronounced "law-ray-do". The T is pronounced as a D. * Loreto is titled Three-eyed Disaster in Kirby: Returning Legends, and is the only rogue from Sky Break who has a title. Quotes * "My weapon is powered by pure technology... I don't mind any opinions, though." * "That doesn't matter to me. Do whatever you want." * "I won't allow you to ruin our... Ahem, I meant, my plans." * "I can't die yet, since I haven't fulfill my wish... and my dear friend's..." * Names in other languages Ch: 洛瑞多 Ja: ロレド Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:OC Category:OFC Category:Evil Category:Ekura123 Category:Aluranian Category:Sky Break Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Villains Category:Villians